


The Sweetest Candy

by crammit



Series: The Sweetest Universe [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking Ava trick-or-treating, Brittany and Santana decide to indulge in a little Halloween fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
> A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos and/or comment on these Sweetest Stories. It really means a lot and it's very much appreciated. :-)

 

“Look at that little pout.”

“Just like her mommy.”

Looking over my shoulder, I feel a little rush at the sight of you in your costume and turn away from the crib, walking slowly over to stand in front of you.  Smirking, you stand up straighter as I ogle you, turning around dutifully as I have to clear my throat before speaking again, “I still say that you are the hottest Alice ever.”

“Hotter than Milla?”

Reaching forward to hold open your leather jacket, I can’t help but grin, nodding my head enthusiastically as you bring your hands to my waist, “You would be so hot in the Resident Evil movies, San.  Not that I don’t appreciate this first movie costume, but I think we should get the other ones for you to wear.  Just for comparison.”

Stepping around me, you press a kiss to my bare shoulder, laughing quietly as you approach the crib, “So, would you dress as a zombie again too?”

Glancing down at my ripped and dirty tank top and torn jeans, a few fake blood drops strategically placed, I shake my head and lean against the door jamb, “I could probably be convinced to do that.”

Whatever response you were going to make is interrupted by the soft fussing sound coming from inside the crib.  You lean over the crib and rub your hand across Ava’s belly as I come to stand by your side, meeting your smile as you incline your head in her direction, “You weren’t kidding about that pout, even in her sleep.”

“I know,” Looking at our baby girl, I reach over your hand to brush my fingertip lightly across her cheek, resting my chin against your shoulder on a soft sigh as she purses her lips in response.  “I think she’s still angry we made her wear the unicorn horn as part of her costume.”

We both look over at the changing table where Ava’s discarded unicorn costume sits, the little hoof booties sitting next to the horn.  Straightening up, you reach over and pick up the costume, holding it in front of your chest as you turn to me with a goofy smile on your face, “She looked _so_ cute though, didn’t she?”

“She really did.  Everyone is going to love the pictures we took of her.  Oh!  Don’t forget, Mrs. Collins asked us to give her the one we took of Ava and her granddaughter.”

“I won’t,” Setting the costume back down, you reach over and turn the night light on, grabbing the baby monitor as we both leave the nursery, shutting the door behind us.

Sneaking a quick kiss, I gesture towards our bedroom as you reach down and turn the monitor on, “I’m going to take a quick shower and get all this zombie stuff off me, okay?”

“Sounds good, Britt.  I’m going to go through the pumpkin bucket of candy that we collected and pick out all the good stuff.”

Laughing as you strut away in your Resident Evil costume, I call out over my shoulder to you, pausing at the entrance of our bedroom to smile at you, “San, make sure you save me all the little…”

“Bags of Mike & Ikes.  I know, baby,” You smile before blowing me a kiss, your happy face disappearing around the hallway wall as I continue into our bedroom and head into the shower.

* * *

 

Dropping the towel I was using to dry my hair onto one of the chairs in the dining room, I make my way over to the couch, climbing behind you and settling my feet on other side of your body as you sit on the floor with your back against the couch.  Grateful that you’d discarded your leather jacket onto the coffee table, I drop my hands to your bare shoulders, appreciating the red dress as you continue to shuffle and divide the candy sitting at your feet.  Smiling as I see a pile of my favorite candy off to one side, I lean down and kiss the top of your head, my thumbs starting up a light massage as I notice a bigger pile next to mine, “Santana, is all that candy for you?”

“No,” Your voice is sheepish as you suddenly detour with one of your handfuls and instead drop it into my pile.

“Honey, all that candy isn’t good for you.”

I feel your muscles move as you shrug your shoulders and I lean a little further forward, getting an eyeful of cleavage for my trouble.  Letting the tips of my fingers inch forward slightly, I turn the massage into a light caress of the tops of your breasts, keeping my lips pressed lightly against your temple as you answer me, “Well, I wasn’t going to eat it all at once or anything.”

Grinning at the petulant tone in your voice, I let my hands slide under your dress to squeeze playfully at your breasts, the satin from your bra warm in my hands, “How about I give you something else to eat?”

Looking down as you shift slightly so you can turn your head and face me, I meet your incredulous look with a laugh, your eyebrow arched high as you toss the remaining candy to the side in favor of covering my hands with yours, “You’re cute, Britt.  But, you’re the zombie.  Aren’t you supposed to be the one eating me or something?”

Sliding one of my hands up to cup your jaw, I lean over and kiss you, keeping the kiss slow and sensual as you turn your body, your momentum as you shift to your knees pressing me towards the back of the couch.  Removing my hands from your body, I break the kiss and lean my head against the top of the couch, grinning as you rise up and lift the edge of your dress, straddling my bare thighs as my own long-t-shirt rides up while your body settles against me.  Placing my hands on your hips, I watch you as your fingers curl over the top of the couch by my head, your mouth parting slightly as I use my thumbs to inch your dress higher on your thighs, “Hmmmm, is that what you want, San?  You want me to eat you?”

The playfulness in your eyes darkens as I slide one of my hands under your dress to cup you softly between your legs, the dampness of your underwear causing my thighs to flex under you.  Nodding your head, your mouth drops all the way open on a small whimper as I very slowly press the heel of my hand against you, the tip of my middle finger curling just enough to make both of us aware of just how wet you are for me.  Repeating the motion, I lean my head further back as your breathing increases, my tone playful as I push the fabric of your underwear against you, “Already so wet?  My dirty girl.”

Spreading your knees a little further, you press down against my light pressure, the fingers on my other hand digging into your hip as you drop your hands to cup my jaw, your lips sliding across my cheek to rest against my ear as you answer me in a low voice, “You know all it takes is for you to kiss me and I’m already wet.  It’s been like that since high school.”

My stomach clenches at that, the memories of our heated make out sessions overlapping with the knowledge that there is no fear now, no worry that we’ve skated past your comfort zone, that now you are mine however I want you. Turning my head on a desperate groan, I capture your lips in a kiss, my tongue seeking yours as I remove my hand from between your legs and slide both hands to your back, sliding the zipper of your dress down with slightly less finesse than I would have liked.  Sitting up, I keep my forehead pressed to yours as I end the kiss, swallowing the taste of your kiss as my hands reach up to pull the straps of your dress down, kissing your mouth briefly as you reach back to undo and discard your bra for me, dropping it to the floor as your hands bury themselves in my slightly damp hair.  Pulling the loosened fabric to your waist, I wrap my arms around your back, the heat of your skin warming the cotton of my t-shirt as I bring my mouth to the side of your neck, my lips and tongue slow and gentle as I work my way over your collar bones and shoulders.  Planting my feet firmer against the living room floor, I sit forward a little more and groan as I feel your legs flex under my arms, my hands locked tight against your lower back as I shift and turn to place your back against the cushions of the couch.

Kneeling between your legs, I reach down and pull my over-sized t-shirt over my head, dropping it playfully over your pile of candy while your eyes sparkle in amusement below me.  Bringing one hand to brace my weight against the arm of the couch behind your head, I bring the other back down to tease gently against the wet fabric at your center, my mouth curving into a smile as I lean down and lick firmly over the hard bud of your nipple before pulling it gently into my mouth.  Sucking in the same slow rhythm as my fingers between your legs, I groan against your skin as your hands rake through my hair, your hips arching up to press harder against me.  Pulling away, we both look at the light sheen of wetness around your nipple before I move my mouth to give the same attention to the other one, my fingers moving in time with your slow thrusts.

“Baby, take them off,” Your breathless voice rushes past my lips as you pull me into a deep kiss, my fingers uncoordinated as they try to pull your underwear down your legs, your tongue finding and keeping all my focus.  Giving up on a groan of frustration, I end the kiss and sit up, reaching both hands down to pull your underwear down and off your legs, letting them drop onto the floor next to my shirt.  Grinning, you push the fabric of your dress down between your legs as I go to lean back down, stopping me with one hand low on my stomach, “Uh uh.  You’re still slightly overdressed.”

“Says the woman with a dress wrapped around her waist,” Chuckling as you stick your tongue out at me, I step onto the living room floor and remove my own underwear, feeling the same rush as I always do as your eyes drift over my body before landing on my face with a gaze a little more serious than before.

Raising the dress to bunch back up over your waist, you reach one hand to stroke over my shoulder as I slowly kneel between your legs again, your voice slightly shaky as I bring one hand to the inside of your thigh, “It’s all your fault, Britt.  You… _fuck_ …you didn’t even let me take this off before you… _don’t stop_ …pushed me down so you could have your wicked way with me.”

Curving my hand around the outside of your thigh, I meet your disappointed sigh with a small playful frown, sitting back on my heels as I pointedly ignore the enticing sight between your legs, “San, you just made me sound like an evil land baron from one of those novels that Quinn is always reading.”

“Hmmm…well, are you an evil land baron?”

“I can’t be an evil land baron _and_ be a zombie.  Which one do you want?”

“Um, which one will eat me?”

Unable to help myself, I burst out laughing, covering my mouth as your eyes flick over to the baby monitor sitting next to your jacket on the coffee table.  Meeting your smiling face, I drop my hands to your knees, bending your legs as you shuffle back until your shoulders are resting against the arm of the couch.  Pushing myself backward, I drop down onto my stomach, resting my elbows between your legs as I wrap my hands underneath your thighs.  I turn my head slowly as you watch me, pressing a slow sucking kiss against the hint of wetness along your skin.  Leaving my mouth open, I trail my lips across your inner thigh, letting my warm breath tease across your nerve endings as the mood changes from playful to serious in a few heartbeats.  Running my lips across the crease of your thigh, I place a small kiss a couple of inches below your belly button, finding and meeting your eyes as I whisper against your skin, “How about your wife?”

I can see your hands tighten their grip against your dress as they rest against your waist and I smirk at the look of anticipation on your face, torturing us both for a moment longer before opening my mouth and licking slowly against your wetness.  Your hips buck in my hands and I tighten my fingers to hold you in place, moving my mouth side to side slowly as I use my tongue in aimless patterns, pointedly ignoring the place you want me most.  Your breathing has started to pick up and I can see your stomach muscles flutter under your dress as I press a little firmer with my tongue, allowing just the tip to brush against your entrance.  Moaning as more of your wetness floods my senses, I press my body forward and keep my mouth steady as I tease you with my lips and tongue, both of your hands abandoning your dress to instead grab the arm of the couch behind your head.  The line of your body as your head arches back causes my stomach to tighten in my pleasure, my own arousal heating the inside of my thighs as my legs shift restlessly against each other.

Giving in to the urgency with which you’ve started rocking your hips against my tongue, I look up to find you watching me now, your hands coming back down to hold my hair away from my face, your eyes glued to my mouth as I purse my lips around your clit and start to suck slowly.  Sliding my tongue against you every time I pull you into my mouth, I accept the slightly painful tingle in my scalp as your fingers tighten in my hair, your moans stifled behind your bottom lip held between your teeth. 

Slightly increasing the pressure and pace, I can’t help but grind my hips helplessly into the cushions beneath me, your eyes glancing at the movement as you release your bottom lip and lick your lips before speaking urgently to me, “Make me come, baby.  You look so fucking sexy moving like that.  _God_ , I just want to touch you…”

Closing my eyes as my lower belly clenches at your words, I dig my toes into the opposite arm of the couch and curl my fingers tighter against your waist, working my mouth against you to the sound of your constant moans and whimpered curses.  I feel your stomach tremble against my fingertips and I suck hard, fluttering my tongue against you as your breath chokes off on a deep groan, the taste of your release prompting me to press my tongue a little lower and lap softly at your wetness as your hips roll slowly against me.  Your hands finally release their hold on my head, your fingertips brushing at my slightly sweaty forehead as I wipe my chin against the inside of your thigh, your expression still serious as I soothe my hands across your rib cage, “What is it, San?”

“Come here.”

Licking my lips, I slide my hands from around your waist and let you grab my hands, moving my legs at your direction until I’m straddling your waist, your legs straight out together underneath me.  Bringing my hands to either side of your head, your eyes caress my body as your hands run from my wrists, over my arms, across the tops of my shoulders, stroking briefly over my hardened nipples, before running your fingernails lightly down my stomach.  Looking down between our bodies, I watch as one of your hands grips below my hipbone, your thumb digging in lightly as two fingers on your other hand waste no time in slipping inside me.  Huffing out a breath, I try to drive down against the pressure, only to have your other hand hold me steady, your fingers stilling inside me as I look up to meet your dark eyes.

“No…stay still and just, take my fingers.  Just like that, Britt.”

Your moan drowns out my own as I clench hard around your fingers, my hands digging into the arm of the couch as I arch my back, my thighs trembling lightly with the effort to keep from moving.  Keeping your eyes on mine, your mouth opens on an inhale as you start to move inside me, the click of the heating system turning on again causing goosebumps to break out across my back as the warm air flows down from the vent behind us.  Leaning down towards you, I keep my hips still and meet your lips in a heated kiss, my tongue sloppy and uncoordinated as you thrust deep and slow inside me.  Breaking the kiss on a gasp of air as your thumb makes a teasing pass across my clit, I keep my cheek pressed against yours, panting out my pleasure as your other hand slides from my hip to press against my lower back.  I can feel the curve of your cheek as you smile, my groan of relief not going unnoticed as you start to push down on my lower back, making me meet your thrusts.

Your hand holds me still when I try to increase the pace and it takes a few frustrating minutes before I just let my body go, letting you guide me at your whim, my reward the feeling of your palm tapping against my clit with every thrust of your fingers.  Turning my head, I kiss the side of your neck, dragging my teeth against your warm skin as my momentum causes my breasts to brush against yours, the added stimulation making me tighten even further against your fingers.  Pushing up on my hands slightly, my toes press hard against the cushions as your fingers start to curl, your kiss-swollen lips enticing me into another kiss before I toss my hair over one shoulder and start to beg you, “Baby, you have to let me move before I…no, wait, right there…oh, _fuck me_ , right there…”

My pleas fade into nothing as your lips curl into a smirk, your thumb brushing wet circles around my clit as your fingers makes deep curling thrusts into me.  Unable to help myself, I grind down slightly against the sensation, the movement just enough to bring my orgasm within reach.  Curving your hand low on my ass, you squeeze my flesh between your fingers as you start to move faster and faster inside me, my breath clogging in my lungs as all the nerve endings in my body start to tingle, the blood rushing through my ears as my eyes struggle to stay open.  A few more passes of your thumb and my hands slip along the arm of the couch, falling to my elbows as my mouth drops to press against your shoulder, my orgasm bursting inside me from the steady touch of your fingers.  My hips continue to roll in jerky movements against you, the muscles in my back flexing as my hands tighten into fists behind your head, your own ragged breathing puffing against my hair as you nuzzle your lips against my temple. 

After a few moments, you slide your fingers from inside me, both of your hands resting across my back as you shift on the couch and let me cuddle against your side, smiling as I pull the bottom of your dress back down across your thighs.  Pressing a kiss against your chest, I smile at the feel of your still elevated heart rate, stroking softly against your ribs as I turn my head to look at you, “Your heart is still racing.  I think you’re on a sugar rush, honey.”

Grinning, you brush my hair back from my face and trace your finger across my bottom lip before answering me, “Nah.  I’m on a Brittany rush.”

Rolling my eyes playfully at you, I capture your wandering hand and kiss your palm, holding your hand against your chest as I lay my head back down on your shoulder, “Totally a sugar rush, San.  Don’t think I didn’t notice that your kisses tasted like Mike & Ikes.  You stole some of my candy.”

Dropping a kiss to the top of my head, you squeeze my hand as you laugh lightly and answer me, “Busted.  Sorry, sweetheart.  I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“I’ll take first shift with the bottle tonight.”

“Wow.  You must really be feeling guilty.  How many _did_ you eat?”  Shaking my head as you don’t answer me, I snuggle a little closer and let out a deep breath, letting my eyes close for a moment while I listen to your heartbeat.  Running my thumb across the back of your knuckles, I let out a yawn before continuing to speak, “However, your apology is accepted.  You know, I’ll never turn down the opportunity to sleep for a couple of more hours.”

Squeezing me lightly, you kiss my forehead with a few mouse kisses before resting your cheek against my hair, my laughter joining yours as you whisper, “But Britt, you’re a zombie.  I thought you don’t need to sleep?”


End file.
